Whipped Cream
by KrystalSteele
Summary: 'I dabbed a bit of the cool, white cream onto the top of my finger and licked it off. Now I felt eyes on my back and at the same time a low voice whispered, "Oooh, can I have some?" I turned to meet the pitch black eyes of my lover, Sasuke Uchiha.' Cool whipped cream goes well with Naruto's smooth skin, doesn't it? Sasuke sure thinks so.


A/N - So I keep finding stories that I never posted in the back of my journals lol. I THINK this is the last one, the only SasuNaru story I've ever done. I hope y'all enjoy! Please R&R! it really helps.

SasuNaru  
>Naruto POV<p>

The pancakes I made for Sasuke and I smelled delicious, but they were missing the most important things: syrup and whipped cream. When I was finished dressing the pancakes in the sweet, caramel-colored liquid, I topped it off with a lot of whipped cream. I dabbed a bit of the cool, white cream onto the top of my finger and licked it off. Now I felt eyes on my back and at the same time a low voice whispered, "Oooh, can I have some?" I turned to meet the pitch black eyes of my lover, Sasuke Uchiha.

I cocked a half-smile and held up my finger, "Sorry. No more." He leaned in close, his eyes on my lips, and whispered, "Yes there is, my little fox." He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, taking away the last traces of the whipped cream. He looked at me with half-lidded dark eyes, asking for permission which I granted. I felt his arms pull me closer to him, backing both of us up against the counter. I threaded my fingers into Sasuke's black hair as I felt him lift me off my feet and set me down on the counter top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself closer to Sasuke, his tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned softly as I felt his hand snake it's way up my back, teasingly tracing intricate patterns into my skin.

Sasuke grasped my wrists, pulled them out of his hair and lifted off my shirt. He kissed my lips once more before pulling away, shaking the can of whipped cream I previously had. I gasped as he drew the cream in an arc on my collarbone, leading down my chest to my navel, my hands resting on his shoulders. His black eyes had a dark light in them as he stared up at me, his lips working on my skin. I tipped my head back, closed my eyes, and because of my masochistic tendencies, moaned as he bit me gently. He sucked and licked his way down my chest until he dipped his tongue in the soft curves of my navel. Sasuke traced his fingers along the line of blonde hair that vanished beneath my waistline, teasing.

Without warning, the dark haired boy slipped off my pants with lightning speed and ground our hips together roughly. Sure, his teasing turned me on like he wouldn't believe, but this action surprised me so much that I groaned louder. Sasuke's lips turned up into a smirk, obviously pleased with my reaction, and ground himself harder against me. He gripped my hair and forced my head back gently, trailing kisses on my neck and jawline. He kissed the tender spot behind my ear and whispered, "God, you taste amazing Naruto," as he lightly licked and nibbled my ear. The feeling of his hardness beneath the roughness of his jeans drove me crazy, so I pressed closer to him, nibbling at his neck. Sasuke's hands moved south to my waist, and in front to ghost delicate hands across my lower body. The small contact made me moan, "Fuck...me...Sasu...ke..." He smiled and whispered, "As you wish, my fox."

Sasuke stepped back and removed his clothing, returning to shower kisses along my neck and back. He turned me around to lean over the counter and laid a soft kiss on my cheek, rubbing himself against my ass causing me to whimper. Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open and my pink haired best friend walked in. She barely opened her mouth to speak when her eyes landed on us on the counter. "Naruto..?!" "Sakura," I squeaked over my shoulder. Her hand flew to her mouth and she turned to walk away, no longer looking at us. I turned to Sasuke, "I know she's walked in on us before, but never this early in the morning. Maybe we should wait till your lunch break." The dark eyed smiled and touched our foreheads together, "Sure, Naruto. Anything you want." He kissed me and walked out of the kitchen, taking his plate of pancakes with him.


End file.
